Love Just For You
by Sagara Ryuuki
Summary: Bagaimana keputusan Hisagi ketika Nemu mengajaknya pindah ke luar kota? Apakah Hisagi akan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Nanao? --suck at summary, RnR?--
1. Chapter 1

**Love Just For You**

**Sagara Ryuuki**

相

良

竜

基

**Disclaimer: **Tite Kubo

**Rate:** T+ (Buat jaga-jaga dulu)

**Disebuah gang kecil ****kota Karakura, 10.25 p.m.**

"Wah, wah... Jarang-jarang ada nona secantikmu jalan didaerah seperti ini," ucap seseorang bertubuh kekar.

"A-anou... Ma-maaf, se-sepertinya a-aku tersesat. P-permisi." Ucap si gadis berkacamata gelagapan. Jelas saja, ia ketakutan karena ada tiga orang preman bertubuh kekar dipenuhi tato-tato yang menjebaknya disebuah gang kecil yang gelap, jarang ada orang yang melewat.

"Tunggu, cantik. Kau mau kemana? Sebaiknya kita bersenang-senang dulu disini." Ucap seorang preman yang tubuhnya tidak kalah kekar dengan yang pertama. Ia berjalan semakin mendekati si gadis yang semakin kebingungan. Si gadis tidak dapat melarikan diri, tidak ada celah baginya untuk berlari. Preman-preman itu mengelilinginya.

"Ka-kalian ma-mau a-apa?! Jangan dekati aku!" tukas si gadis ketika para preman tersebut berjalan semakin mendekat. Si gadis semakin mundur sehingga ia terpojok di gang tersebut.

"Kami hanya ingin kau, nona cantik. Wajahmu cantik, selain itu sepertinya tubuhmu juga bisa dinikmati." Si preman mendekat, lalu menekan tubuh si gadis ke dinding.

"Le-lepaskan!" ucap si gadis sambil mendorong sekuat tenaga preman tersebut.

Ketiga preman tersebut tertawa menyeringai. Bagaikan vampire yang mendapatkan mangsanya. "Hei, kalau kau sudah beres, gantian, ya! Sepertinya menarik." Sahut si preman ketiga.

"Oke, tenang saja, semua akan dapat bagian." Ucap si preman pertama. Tangan kanannya mengunci tangan mungil si gadis dengan kuat. Membuat si gadis mengerang kesakitan. Kemudian tangan kiri si preman pertama menarik syal yang digunakan oleh si gadis sehingga pangkal leher jenjang si gadis yang menggiurkan terlihat jelas. Tanpa basa-basi lagi si preman langsung menciumi leher jenjang milik si gadis.

"H-hentikan.. Kumohon.." mohon si gadis dengan sedikit merintih kesakitan ketika si preman mulai menghisap bagian sensitif disekitar lehernya. Namun, tentunya si preman tidak mengindahkan keluhan-keluhan si gadis.

Setelah si preman merasa puas menciumi leher jenjanng si gadis, si preman mulai membuka kancing mantel si gadis satu persatu.

"Hentikan!!!" si gadis berteriak sambil mendorong sekuat tenaga preman tersebut. Si preman jatuh tersungkur. Dan mengerang kesakitan, "Uukh.."

Si preman masih juga belum tumbang, dengan cepat si preman kembali mendekat dan menghimpit tubuh si gadis.

"T-TOLOOONG!!!" rintih si gadis. Si preman lalu berusaha untuk mengunci mulut si gadis dengan mulutnya.

BUAAKKK!!!

Sayangnya, sebelum si preman sempat melakukan hal tersebut, tiba-tiba teman si preman berjatuhan karena dipukuli benda tumpul oleh seseorang.

"Tch, sialan! Siapa kau, hah?!" marah si preman pertama, wajahnya langsung terlihat sangat kaget ketika melihat orang yang menumbangkan teman-temannya adalah seorang lelaki dengan tato 69 dipipi kirinya.

"Wah, wah, sudah lama aku tidak datang kesini ternyata kalian nakal juga, ya!" ucap seseorang yang tadi memukul kawanan preman.

"Ti-tidak mungkin kau.. kau.. H-Hisagi...!" si preman ketakutan dan langsung kabur begitu saja bersama teman-temannya.

"Tch! Kaburnya cepat juga, dasar pecundang jalanan." Ucap Hisagi seraya menyibakkan keringat yang menetes dipelipisnya. "Ah! Lalu kau belum sempat diperkosa oleh mereka, 'kan?" tanya Hisagi dengan senyum.

Si gadis menggelengkan kepalanya, "Be-belum.."mungkin karena si gadis tersebut masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya ia menjawab dengan gugup.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu!" Hisagi tersenyum kearah si gadis sambil sedikit mengacak-acak rambut si gadis. Lalu ia pergi perlahan meninggalkan si gadis yang masih shock sendirian.

"Tu-tunggu!" si gadis menahan Hisagi untuk pergi, ia menarik-narik jaket Hisagi.

"Hn?" Hisagi menoleh kepada si gadis.

Si gadis lalu membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan, "T-terima kasih."

Hisagi kembali tersenyum simpul ketika melihat tingkah polos si gadis, "Ya, sama-sama."

Si gadis yang membalas senyuman Hisagi. Tapi, tiba-tiba cacing-cacing diperutnya berteriak meminta makan. Hisagi yang mendengar suara perut si gadis pun langsung tertawa. "Kau lapar?"

Si gadis mengangguk, menandakkan bahwa memang dirinya sedang kelaparan. Wajar saja, dari mulai sang matahari terbit sampai matahari membenamkan dirinya di ufuk barat, si gadis hanya mengisi perutnya dengan berliter-liter air mineral.

Hisagi yang mengerti keadaan si gadis langsung mengajakknya ke sebuah restaurant yang cukup terkenal di kota Karakura. Lalu memesankan banyak makanan untuk si gadis. Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, Hisagi mencoba untuk mengajak bicara dengan si gadis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa gadis cantik sepertimu berada di daerah seperti tadi malam-malam begini?" tanya Hisagi. Si gadis menundukkan wajahnya, pipinya kini merona merah ketika Hisagi menyebutnya 'gadis cantik'.

"Ng.. S-sebenarnya.. A-aku kabur dari rumahku.." jawab si gadis sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Kenapa? Kalau aku boleh tahu." Ucap Hisagi.

"Aku.. Takut.." jawab si gadis semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku hampir di..." si gadis sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Rasanya hal yang mengganjal itu ingin ia buang jauh-jauh. Air matanya mulai berjatuhan dari pelupuk bola mata lavender miliknya.

"A... Sudah-sudah jangan paksakan dirimu untuk bercerita sekarang. Mungkin lain kali saja ketika kau sudah siap untuk menceritakannya padaku," hibur Hisagi ketika melihat air mata si gadis mulai berjatuhan. "Oh, iya. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

Si gadis mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air mata yang sempat ia keluarkan tadi. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya, seolah-olah ia tegar dengan nasibnya. "Namaku, Ise Nanao." Ucapnya dengan Ramah.

"Hmm, Nanao.." ulang Hisagi. "Baiklah, salam kenal, aku Hisagi Shuuhei."

Makanan yang dipesan telah datang. Mereka menyantap makanan tersebut dengan lahapnya, apalagi Nanao, ia terlihat sangat senang ketika menyantap hidangan yang telah disediakan. Seselesainya mereka makan malam, mereka pergi berjalan ke taman untuk menenangkan perasaan Nanao yang mungkin masih shock. Dijalan, Hisagi memulai pertanyaannya lagi pada Nanao.

"Setelah ini, kau mau kemana?" tanya Hisagi. Nanao hanya menunduk lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Mulutnya menghembuskan uap-uap, kedua tangannya ia kepal erat-erat. Dingin. Itulah yang dirasakan Nanao saat ini. Hisagi melepaskan syal yang digunakannya lalu melilitkannya dileher Nanao. Membuat Nanao salah tingkah dengan apa yang Hisagi lakukan padanya. "Kalau begitu kau pulang ke rumahku saja,"

"T-tapi..."

Hisagi memegang kedua bahu Nanao, tubuh mereka berdua saling berhadapan. "Hei, mana mungkin 'kan? Aku tega membiarkan gadis cantik sepertimu mengalami hal yang tidak-tidak dijalanan yang ramai dengan preman pecundang seperti tadi?"

Pipi Nanao merona merah ketika Hisagi mengatakan hal itu. "Aku berjanji akan melindungimu, Nanao." Janji Hisagi. Nanao hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat.

"T-terima kasih, Hisagi."

Setibanya di taman kota, mereka duduk di bangku taman dan sedikit berbincang-bincang tentang kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Setelah dikiranya malam semakin larut, Hisagi memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke rumahnya.

*******

"Waaah, bagus sekali rumah Hisagi.." Nanao berdecak kagum ketika melihat tempat tinggal Hisagi yang baginya sangat bagus.

"Ahaha, iya, terima kasih. Tapi ini bukan rumah milikku, ini adalah rumah yang atasanku berikan padaku," Kata Hisagi tersenyum.

"Ah, atasanmu pasti orang yang sangat baik hati."

"Iya. Tapi, kalau aku sudah punya uang, aku akan membeli rumahku sendiri. Kalau kau mau ikut, tinggalah bersamaku, haha."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku mau!" ucap Nanao dengan semangat. Hisagi tersenyum.

Ketika Hisagi hendak membuka pintunya, ia melihat ada seorang gadis sedang tertidur diatas bangku teras rumahnya. Gadis itu terbangun ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang hendak membuka pintu rumah Hisagi. Ia langsung bangkit dari kursinya.

"Eh?" Hisagi tercengang. "Kau?"

**To be Continue...**

**Author:** Bwahahahah~ *Don Kanonji style*

**Ryuuki: **Dasar, ff lain belum beres udah main publish ff baru.

**Author:** Gak apa-apa dooong, abisnya imajinasi saia terus mengalir. Kan daripada imajinasi saia numpuk di memori otak terus ngeganggu aktifitas belajar saia, lebih baik langsung dituangkan. Hohoho..

**Ryuuki:** *sweatdropped* sibuk belajar apa? Perasaan dari kemarin kerjanya main PS mulu, gada belajarnya.

**Author:** Eits! Siapa bilang? Kan sekarang-sekarang lagi pada libur pra-UN. Nah, saia sebagai murid yang bukan menjadi peserta tidak menyia-nyiakan libur selama seminggu ini. Kekeke.

**Ryuuki:** Terserah deh. _(inner. __**Ryujo:**__ Nona Ryuuki, kenapa anda memiliki majikan seperti dia?) _Mana kutahu.. _(inner. __**Shoho:**__ Benar-benar ironis.)_ Kau benar Shoho..

**Author:** Eh? Sacchan bicara sama sopoo? *celingak-celinguk*

**Ryuuki:** Bukan urusanmu. Dan jangan panggil aku Sacchan!!!!

**Author:** *innocent smile* maap, lupa ane... Ehh.. iya! Fic ini sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah ratenya jadi M. Jadi bersiap siagalah, wahai para Readers dan Reviewer. Fu fu fu fu.

**Ryuuki:** Oke, kami tunggu Review para Readers sekalian. Doumo Arigatou, yang udah Read, apalagi yang bersedia mereview juga.

**Author:** Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaaaaa!!! XDD


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Just For You**

**Sagara Ryuuki**

相

良

竜

基

**Disclaimer: **Tite Kubo

**Rate:** T+ (Buat jaga-jaga dulu)

.

.

Hisagi tercengang kaget ketika gadis itu reflek memeluknya. Nanao hanya diam tidak mengerti melihat tingkah gadis tersebut.

"No-nona Nemu?" kata Hisagi.

Gadis yang bernama Kurotsuchi Nemu melepaskan pelukannya dari Hisagi, terlihat jelas diwajahnya air muka yang sangat khawatir. "Hisagi, kau kemana saja? Aku menunggumu dua jam yang lalu, kenapa malam-malam begini kau baru pulang? Aku khawatir padamu.." Nemu langsung menghujam Hisagi yang baru saja tiba dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"A.. Sepulang dari kantor aku langsung pergi ke rumah Kira," Hisagi beralasan dengan senyum _innocent_nya. "Lagi pula, nona Nemu tidak perlu khawatir padaku. Aku lelaki, dan usiaku bukanlah usia seorang anak kecil yang masih meminta gendong pada ibunya."

"Ah.. B-begitu ya, maafkan aku," ucap Nemu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, "Oh, iya. Hisagi, sudah kubilang 'kan, jangan panggil aku 'nona Nemu'," lanjutnya. Nemu menoleh ke arah Nanao, melihatnya dengan tatapan heran. "Hisagi, siapa dia?" tanya Nemu sambil menunjuk kearah Nanao yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi kulit kacang ketika Hisagi dan Nemu berdialog.

"Besok saja aku jelaskan. Sepertinya sudah larut malam. Apa kau tidak dicari oleh ayahmu?"

"Uhm, begitu.." ucap Nemu. Sebenarnya didalam hatinya, Nemu sangat ingin mengetahui siapa gadis itu sebenarnya. Karena sepengetahuan Nemu, Hisagi sudah tidak memiliki salah satu anggota keluarganya. Namun, karena Hisagi menolak untuk memberitahukannya saat ini juga, ia terpaksa menuruti perkataan Hisagi. "Kau benar juga Hisagi. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik, kalau ada yang kau butuhkan hubungi aku saja, aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

"Ya, terima kasih, Nemu." Hisagi tersenyum.

"Bye!"

Nemu memberikan salam perpisahannya, sebelum itu, ia menyempatkan untuk mengecup pipi kanan Hisagi. Membuat Hisagi terkaget dengan apa yang dilakukan olehnya. Sedangkan Nanao yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat Nemu mengecup bebas pipi Hisagi.

Hatinya cukup tercabik-cabik ketika melihatnya. Nanao tahu, kalau dirinya dengan Hisagi baru saja berkenalan beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Tapi siapa sangka? Hatinya sedikit demi sedikit berlabuh kepelukan Hisagi yang baru saja ia kenal.

Hisagi membuka pintu rumahnya. Lalu mempersilahkan Nanao yang seperinya masih terlihat menggigil kecil untuk segera masuk kedalam rumah. Udara diluar memang sangat dingin, padahal musim dingin sebentar lagi akan segera berakhir.

Hisagi segera menyiapkan kamarnya dan juga pakaian untuk Nanao. "Anou... Maaf, aku tidak memiliki pakaian wanita. Untuk sementara kau pakai saja pakaianku, besok akan kubelikan untukmu," ucap Hisagi. "Dan kau tidur dikamarku saja, sebelah sana." Lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan kamarnya yang berada disebelah barat ruang televisi.

"Ah, maaf, jadi merepotkanmu," ucap Nanao, ia merasa dirinya menjadi beban bagi Hisagi. Karena hanya ia yang selalu dibantu olehnya, sedangkan ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk membalas kebaikan Hisagi.

"Tidak, masalah, Nanao. Aku senang membantumu, kok." Hibur Hisagi, ia menepuk kepala Nanao perlahan. "Sekarang mandilah, sudah kusiapkan air hangat dikamar mandi, sementara itu aku akan buatkan cokelat panas untukmu."

Nanao tersenyum simpul. Ia pun segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi pribadi dikamar Hisagi. Lalu memakai pakaian yang Hisagi berikan padanya; sebuah kaos dan celana pendek selutut. Selesai berpakaian, Nanao berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Ia duduk disofa sambil menunggu Hisagi yang masih sibuk didapurnya. Selang beberapa detik Hisagi keluar dari dapur dengan dua gelas mug cokelat panas yang ditangannya.

"Ini," sahut Hisagi menyodorkan satu gelas mug cokelat panas pada Nanao, "Mungkin bisa sedikit menghangatkanmu."

Nanao meraih gelasnya, memegang permukaan gelas yang panas. Bermaksud untuk menghangatkan diri. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya, "Nona yang tadi sangat baik, ya, juga cantik. Apa dia kekasih Hisagi?" tanya Nanao tiba-tiba.

Hisagi menjatuhkan dirinya disofa dan terduduk disebelah Nanao. Ia tersenyum. "Dulu," jawabnya. "Dulu aku sempat menjadi kekasihnya, tapi tidak dengan sekarang. Hubungan kami hanya sekedar relasi kerja."

"Kenapa? Padahal, 'kan..." ucapan Nanao terhenti ketika Hisagi memotongnya.

"Sudah, itu tidak penting untuk dibahas."

"Oh, maaf..." desis Nanao pelan.

"Mana kaca matamu?" tanya Hisagi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, i-itu.. Aku simpan dikamarmu, lagipula kacamatanya sudah tidak layak pakai, hehe.."

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu besok akan kubelikan yang baru, ya!" tawar Hisagi.

Nanao terkejut. "E-eh.. T-tidak usah, tanpa kacamata aku masih bisa melihat jelas, kok!" tukasnya, "Daripada dibelikan untuk kacamataku, sebaiknya ditabung, supaya Hisagi bisa membeli rumah sendiri." Ucap Nanao dengan senyuman tulusnya yang ia berikan pada Hisagi.

'DEGG!!!' Jantung Hisagi langsung berdebar-debar ketika melihat senyuman tulus yang Nanao berikan. 'Kenapa ini? Jantungku berdebar-debar seperti ini!' batin Hisagi.

Hening sejenak antara mereka berdua. Hisagi pun mulai mengajak Nanao untuk berbicara lagi. "Nanao, apa kau punya keluarga di kota ini?" tanya Hisagi.

Nanao tertunduk. Air mukanya menunjukan kesedihan yang mendalam. "Aku.. Keluargaku semuanya sudah tiada.." mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam membuat air matanya kini mulai terbendung dibola mata lavender miliknya.

"Eh?" Hisagi mulai merasa tidak enak karena telah bertanya sesuatu yang membuat Nanao menjadi sedih. Saat ia ingin berbicara lagi, sayangnya Nanao memotongnya lebih dulu.

"Keluargaku meninggal ketika api melahap kediaman kami, dan yan tersisa hanyalah aku, aku yang sebatang kara.." Nanao masih berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh membasahi pipinya. "B-beberapa hari kemudian, setelah kejadian i-itu, aku menjadi seorang gadis jalanan yang kumuh dan kotor," isaknya mulai terdengar, Hisagi terdiam menatap haru gadis dihadapannya, membiarkannya meluapkan seluruh kesedihannya. "S-sampai suatu hari ada seorang pria paruh baya, mengajakku untuk tinggal bersamanya. Kupikir pria itu benar-benar berhati mulia.. T-tapi..." belum sempat Nanao menyelesaikan penjelasannya, tangisnya langsung meledak begitu saja.

Hisagi merasa sangat terharu. Ia menyimpan mug cokelat panas milik Nanao dan miliknya. Reflek ia langsung memeluk Nanao, membiarkan pakaiannya dibasahi oleh air mata Nanao. "T-tapi... Pria itu malah b-berusaha u-untuk m-memperkosaku... hiks..hiks.." Tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Hisagi mempererat pelukannya. Berusaha memberikan kenyamanan pada Nanao. "Ssstt~ sudahlah, Nanao. Sekarang aku ada disini, aku akan melindungimu dari pria bajingan itu. Kumohon jangan menangis.." hibur Hisagi.

Perlahan isak tangis Nanao mulai terhenti. Berkat semangat dan dorongan dari Hisagi, kini Nanao bertekad melupakan masa-masanya yang kelam itu. "Te-terima kasih, Hisagi." Ucapnya sedikit lirih.

Hisagi tersenyum simpul begitu melihat Nanao mulai tenang. "Tenanglah, aku disini untukmu, Nanao." Bisiknya sambil mengelus-elus rambut Nanao. Selang beberapa menit, Nanao tertidur pulas, kepalanya tersandar didada Hisagi. Hisagi pun segera menggendongnya dengan ala _bridal style _membawa Nanao ke kamarnya. Direbahkannya tubuh Nanao secara perlahan, berusaha agar Nanao tidak terganggu dari tidurnya. Selimut tebal ia tarik hingga menutupi tubuh Nanao. Setelah itu, ditatapnya Nanao dalam-dalam, memperhatikan betapa lugunya gadis itu.

'DEGG!!!'

'Gawat, lagi-lagi aku berdebar melihatnya. Bisa gawat kalau aku sampai menyerangnya seperti preman bengal tadi!' batin Hisagi. Daripada ia berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, ia memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari kamarnya, membiarkan Nanao terlelap dalam tidurnya. "Oyasumi, Nanao."

Hisagi menyiapkan selimut untuk dirinya sendiri. Malam ini ia akan tidur disofa. Sejenak ia berpikir.

"Hmm.. Gawat.. Hampir saja, aku berpikiran macam-macam.." gumam Hisagi pelan sambil berbaring diatas sofa ruang tengahnya.

'Rasanya aku mengerti, mengapa preman-preman yang menyerang Nanao dan juga pria tua yang dimaksud Nanao berusaha macam-macam padanya. Jika dipikir-pikir, Nanao memang sangat manis. Apalagi, tadi aku sempat memeluknya ketika ia sedang menangis. Tubuhnya yang lebih mungil dariku, rambutnya yang harum, kulitnya yang halus, dan bola matanya yang indah berwarna lavender.. Ukhh! Sialan, aku malah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Membuatku semakin.. err~ terangsang! Ya, Tuhan.. Ini benar-benar gawat!' batin Hisagi frustasi.

.

.

**To be Continue...**

.

.

**A/N:** Gaje ya? Hehe, gomen ne, deskripnya kurang.. saia emang suka ceroboh dalam memakai deskripsi di sudut pandang orang ketiga. Hihihi...

**Balasan review yang nggak Log In...**

**Takarai Muramasa: **Hmm.. yaa.. gomen Taka-kun, hehe.. emang beginilah saia, bakatare (-_- )? Hehe, ini updatenyaa, makasih yaaa :D:D

**Pakkun: **Yeeh, semangat kalo ada rate M mah. Masih lama bu! XP ini updatenya, hihi..

Yosh, kalo gitu GANZ VIELEN DANK (DOUMO ARIGATOU) yang udah read ff gaje ini, yang udah bersedia review juga, semoga amal dan ibadah diterima disisi-Nya..*???* hhee..

**Udah baca? Wajib review!** *plak! Maksa nih anak*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Tite Kubo

* * *

Keesokan paginya. Hisagi terbangun lebih awal. Karena pukul 10.00 a.m nanti ia harus menghadiri _technical meeting_ bersama Nemu di kantor kliennya. Tepat pukul 08.30 a.m. Ketika Nanao sudah terbangun, ia melihat Hisagi didapur yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Ia menghampirinya kedalam dapur.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Hisagi?" tawar Nanao dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Hisagi yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan lauk pauk pun cukup terkejut ketika Nanao tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya. "Eh?" ia menoleh kearah Nanao. "Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Tidak usah, terima kasih," tolak Hisagi sopan. "Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu saja. Biar aku yang menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

Nanao menuruti apa kata Hisagi. Ia segera mengambil handuknya. "Oh, ya, Nanao. Aku sudah siapkan pakaian untukmu. Aku simpan disofa." Sahut Hisagi dari dapur.

"Eh? Kapan kau membelinya?" tanya Nanao heran.

"Tadi pagi sekali, aku memesannya pad temanku. Kebetulan dia memiliki sebuah distro." Jawabnya. "Sudah cepat mandi sana!"

"I-iya! Terima kasih.."

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Nanao menghampiri Hisagi yang sudah menunggunya dimeja makan untuk sarapan pagi bersama.

"Wah, ternyata kau pandai memasak juga, ya!" puji Nanao.

Hisagi terkekeh begitu mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan oleh Nanao. "Biasa saja, kok! Aku belajar memasak, soalnya aku hidup sendiri." Balasnya. "Tapi mungkin kalau kau dan aku sudah benar-benar hidup bersama selamanya, kau yang akan menghidangkan semua ini untukku, haha." Lanjutnya dengan tawa. Pipi Nanao merona merah ketika Hisagi berkata seperti itu.

Singkat waktu. Setelah Hisagi dan Nanao selesai sarapan. Hisagi mulai membuka pembicaraannya lagi. "Oh, iya. Hari ini aku akan pulang telat, sepertinya," Hisagi memberitahukan pada Nanao. "Aku ada rapat dengan klienku."

"Dengan nona Nemu?"

Hisagi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu tersenyum simpul. "Tentu. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam dengannya. Tidak usah cemburu, ya! Haha.." ucap Hisagi seakan-akan ia tahu kalau Nanao memang cemburu ketika ia sedang bersama mantan kekasihnya, Nemu.

"Sudah, ya. Aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu, kalau ada apa-apa gunakanlah telepon rumah untuk menghubungiku. Bye!" pamit Hisagi.

"Ya, baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan, Hisagi." Sahut Nanao melambaikan tangannya kearah Hisagi yang semakin menjauh.

***

Pusat kota Karakura 09.50 a.m.

Butiran-butiran salju yang tersisa dari musim dingin kini mulai mencair. Awal musim panas. Matahari hangat menyinari sepanjang jalanan kota Karakura begitu padat. Membuat semua orang yang mau menjalankan aktifitasnya kesal menunggu jalanan yang sudah macet setengah jam lalu. Bunyi klakson terdengar dimana-mana. Menandakan si pengemudi kendaraan mulai jenuh menunggu kemacetan yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

'Tch! Sialan, aku terjebak macet! Bisa-bisa aku terlambat!' gerutu Hisagi dalam hati. Kini ia sedang menunggu sambil berdiri berdesakkan didalam bus. Kurang lebih empat puluh menit ia menunggu, namun jalanan tetap saja macet. Hal ini membuat Hisagi kesal sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk berlari menuju kantornya. Lagipula jaraknya saat ini ke kantor hanya satu kilometer lagi.

Ia berlari secepat mungkin. Menghindari keterlambatannya. Diliriknya jam yang terpasang ditangan kirinya. 10.06 a.m. 'Sial! Aku telat!' batinnya.

Tibalah Hisagi didepan pintu ruangan _technical meeting_. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kedalam, ia merapihkan penampilannya terlebih dahulu. Mulai dari rambut, dasi, kemeja hingga ke sepatunya ketsnya.

_Tok.. Tok.._

Diketuknya pintu ruangan tersebut dengan pelan. Jantungnya berdebar, bersiap untuk menerima segala celotehan yang mungkin akan dilontarkan padanya. Sampai terdengar suara yang mempersilahkannya untuk segera masuk kedalam ruangan. Dibukanya pintu tersebut, terlihat banyak klien yang sedang menjalankan rapat menoleh kearahnya. Hisagi membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan, diutarakannya permintaan maaf pada seluruh klien.

"Maaf, aku terjebak macet dijalan. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu silahkan duduk, ditempat yang telah disediakan." Sahut Nemu yang memimpin rapat tersebut.

Tiga jam lamanya rapat berlangsung. Rapat yang cukup rumit memang. Selesainya rapat, Nemu mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya. Dan saling menjabat para pengusaha ternama lainnya. Setelah seluruh klien meninggalkan _technical meeting room_, Nemu langsung menanyakan apa alasan Hisagi sampai bisa terlambat hadir dalam rapat penting seperti tadi, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu tepat waktu.

"Kenapa kau bisa terlambat, Hisagi?" tanya Nemu.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Aku terjebak macet dijalanan." Jawabnya.

"Benarkah? Bukan karena gadis jalanan yang kemarin kau bawa, 'kan?"

"Jangan sebut dia gadis jalanan. Dia tidak bersalah padamu. Kenapa kau tidak mau percaya padaku, sih?!" bentak Hisagi.

Nemu terkejut ketika Hisagi mulai berani membentaknya. "Lalu siapa dia, kalau bukan gadis jalanan?"

"Tch, bukan urusanmu!" kesal Hisagi.

"Sebenarnya, siapa gadis itu? Kenapa hanya karena gadis itu kau berani membentakku? Kau berubah.."

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Dan itu bukan urusanmu, nona Nemu." Jawab Hisagi dengan ketus. Hisagi beranjak dari kursinya, bergegas untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Tunggu! Hisagi!" panggil Nemu mencoba untuk menahan Hisagi agar tidak pergi dari hadapannya. "Kalau begitu, mulai besok kau dan aku akan pindah ke Seiretei!"

Hisagi terkejut lalu menoleh kearah Nemu. "Apa maksudmu? Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan meninggalkan kota ini!"

"Ini demi pekerjaanmu juga, Hisagi. Ingat!" ucap Nemu. "Kalau pun kau tidak ikut, hak kepemilikkan rumahmu akan ayah cabut, dan ayah akan memecatmu!"

Hisagi tertegun dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan Nemu kepadanya. Ia berpikir sejenak, mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang mulai kacau. Dilubuk hatinya terlintaslah sosok gadis yang kini mulai mengisi relung hatinya, Nanao.

'Mana mungkin 'kan aku meninggalkan Nanao seorang diri di kota ini? Belum lagi hak kepemilikkan rumah yang kudiami selama ini akan dicabut oleh ayah Nemu. Lalu? Kalau kepemilikankku atas rumah itu dicabut, Nanao akan tinggal dimana? Tidak mungkin hanya dengan seenak jidat aku menelantarkan Nanao dijalanan kota Karakura, membiarkannya diserang oleh kawanan preman rendahan yang haus akan gadis cantik sepertinya. Bagaimana juga jika pria bajingan yang hampir memperkosanya mencarinya sampai ke sudut-sudut kota ini, menemukannya, lalu menyeret paksa Nanao untuk ikut dan menyerahkan tubuh Nanao padanya?' batin Hisagi.

"Bagaimana, Hisagi?" tanya Nemu, senyum licik tersungging dibibirnya.

"Aku..."

**To be Continue...**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

A/N: Hwee~ gomenasai, Nemu OOC banget disini, tapi bukan maksud aku ngebashing dia kok^^ Eh, gaje ya ficnya? Udah lama gak ngetik XD *ga nanya*

**Balasan Review:**

**Aya-na Byakkun: **Hho~ iya, makasih Ayaa~ X3 *meluk-meluk Aya* ne, siapa yang tambah mesum? Aya? Iya emang XD *dibanjur sambel sama Aya*

**Haru Ai-Roku Byakuya Taichou: **Whehe, iya, ini juga udah rated M kok^^ tapi 'itu'nya masih belum muncul, mungkin chap depan baru muncul :D

**Kazuazul: **Huum, tapi Nemu jadi OOC disini, (haduuh gomen om Kubo). Hee~ makasih nyooo =3

**Mii Saginomiya: **Whaha~ 'mau ngapa-ngapain'nya di chapter-chapter selanjutnya aja deh, wheheh.. ini udah rated M, tapi belum ada M-nya... adanya XL.. (Lho?!) hihi, iyah, makasih nyoo :3

**Ichirukiluna gituloh: **bwhahah~ dasar kau ini.. bridal style itu.. gimana ya jelasinnya? Jadi si cewenya diangkat pake tangan cowo.. hng~ coba aja liat episode Bleach pas SS Arc, si Renji kan disuruh bawa Rukia pergi, terus digendong pake Bridal Style. Yah, kurang lebih gitu lah :D M-nya ntar ya, masih S.. (apaan?)

**ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN: **Ha? Aku kira mau diflame ternyata salah duga... whahah~ gomen. Anou~ iya gitu? Aku malah ngerasa ficku ini kurang banget diksinya (o_o)a.. haha, yasudah, arigatou ya :D

**Fa Hanashiro Ukitake:**Whehe, kasian Hisagi, dia jadi mesum gara-gara saia XD *dicekek om Kubo* sip, makasih, ini updatenya :D

Semuanyaaa~ ARIGATOU yaaa... udah mau baca fic ini :D mau review lagi?


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Just For You**

**Disclaimer: **Tite Kubo

**Warn!** Lemon inside, OOCness, AU, Gaje.

.

.

"Aku..."

"Cepat putuskan pilihanmu, Hisagi."

Hisagi menghela nafasnya dengan berat. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan ini."

Mata Nemu membelalak seketika. Tidak percaya akan keputusan yang dipilih oleh Hisagi. "Hi-Hisagi..??"

"Adil bukan?" tanya Hisagi, "Aku keluar dari pekerjaanku, lalu kau tarik kembali kepemilikkan rumah itu dariku."

"T-tapi... Hisagi..." Nemu semakin tidak percaya bahwa Hisagi mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Maafkan aku, nona Nemu. Dan dengan hormat, aku ucapkan terima kasih atas bantuan yang selama ini kau berikan padaku." ucap Hisagi meminta maaf. "Tapi kalau aku memilih pilihan pertama yang kau ajukan, berarti aku sama saja menghancurkan masa depanku bersama orang yang kucintai, permisi.." Hisagi meninggalkan Nemu yang masih tertegun, tidak mempercayai akan kata-kata Hisagi.

Nemu masih tetap dalam posisinya, ia merasa hancur ketika Hisagi mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. _Masa depan bersama orang yang kucintai_? Apa maksudmu, Hisagi?! Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun! Kenapa kau lebih memilih orang lain dari pada aku? batin Nemu. Air mata mulai berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya. "Apa.. kau masih membenciku, Hisagi?" desisnya pelan.

Ya, sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, Hisagi dan Nemu memang sempat menjalin hubungan dengan status sepasang kekasih. Dulu Hisagi begitu menyayangi Nemu. Namun, rasa sayangnya berubah begitu saja menjadi sebuah kebencian.

Saat itu, ketika Hisagi baru saja pulang dari supermarket. Ia mendapati Nemu sedang bermersraan dengan seorang lelaki disebuah _café,_ bahkan Hisagi memergoki mereka yang sedang bercumbu mesra. Bukan sekali dua kali Hisagi melihat hal tersebut, hampir setiap hari ia melihat Nemu bermesraan dengan lelaki lain. Dan itu cukup membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Berulang-kali Nemu berusaha meminta maaf padanya, tapi Hisagi terlanjur menutup hatinya untuk Nemu. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memiliki hubungan lebih lagi dengan Nemu, hanya sekedar teman biasa atau bisa dibilang hanya relasi kerja saja.

***

"Aku pulang," sahut Hisagi.

Nanao menghampiri Hisagi, berniat untuk menyambutnya dengan ramah. Namun, wajah Hisagi menampakkan air muka kesedihan. Membuat Nanao keheranan.

"Hisagi, ada apa denganmu? Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?" tanya Nanao dengan cemas. Hisagi menatap kedua bola mata lavender milik Nanao. Direngkuhnya tubuh Nanao yang lebih mungil darinya dengan erat. "Hi-Hisagi? Le-lepaskan.." ucap Nanao terkejut.

"Nanao, ayo kita tinggal bersama-sama.. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia, aku berjanji akan selalu berada disisimu, aku berjanji akan melindungimu.." lirih Hisagi, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hisagi?" Nanao masih kebingungan dengan tingkah Hisagi yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini.

"Nanao, aku sangat mencintaimu.." ucap Hisagi dengan jujur.

"A-apa?" tanya Nanao, berusaha meyakinkan kalau dirinya tidak salah dengar.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak awal kita bertemu.. Walaupun kita baru bertemu dua hari, tapi.. aku sudah sangat mencintaimu.."

"A-aku.. belum tahu harus menjawab apa.." ucap Nanao sangat kebingungan.

Hisagi melonggarkan pelukannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Nanao. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau memberikan jawabanmu," ia menggenggam kedua bahu sambil menatap dalam-dalam kedua bola mata Nanao. "Dan tentang kita hidup bersama, aku akan mewujudkannya sekarang juga.."

"E-eh? Ta-tapi 'kan.."

"Tenang saja, tabunganku sudah cukup untuk membeli satu kamar apartemen, kok!"

"Be-begitu, ya.."

***

Dua hari kemudian. Setelah Hisagi membeli sebuah kamar di salah satu apartemen yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya bekerja. Ia dan Nanao memulai kehidupan mereka bersama. Tapi, Nanao baru menyadari akan suatu hal, akhir-akhir ini ia tidak pernah melihat Hisagi berangkat ke kantornya dengan setelan formal seperti biasanya.

"Hisagi, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah berangkat ke kantor?" tanya Nanao.

"A.. Itu ya.. Aku sudah pindah pekerjaan. Maaf baru memberitahukan sekarang, hehe.." jawab Hisagi.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan atasanmu?"

"Dia pindah ke Seiretei karena ada urusan relasi yang menuntutnya untuk pindah tempat."

Nanao hanya meresponnya dengan 'Oh'.

"Oh, iya. Sekarang aku akan memulai pekerjaan baruku disebuah kantor penerbit. Aku harus berangkat sekarang." Ucap Hisagi.

"Uhm, kalau begitu semoga kau betah dengan tempatmu bekerja sekarang. Hati-hati, ya, Hisagi."

"Oke!" kata Hisagi. Sebelum pergi, ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk mencium bibir Nanao dengan penuh hasrat. "Aku pergi dulu!" lanjutnya setelah mencium Nanao, ia langsung cepat-cepat pergi.

Saat ini wajah Nanao sangat merah sekali, melebihi warna tomat segar. _Ahh.. Aku ini kenapa.. Padahal.. Aku belum membalas perasaan Hisagi.. Tapi entah kenapa aku..._

***

"Haaah.. Capeknyaa.." ucap Hisagi begitu pulang.

"Ah! Hisagi, kau sudah pulang rupanya. Selamat datang!" sambut Nanao dari dalam dapur. "Aku sedang membuat makanan, kau mau makan atau mandi dulu?"

Hisagi belum menjawabnya. Tiba-tiba Nanao merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kalau aku ingin kau terlebih dahulu, boleh?" bisik Hisagi. Membuat Nanao merasa tubuhnya semakin panas, apalagi ketika Hisagi mulai meraba-raba perutnya, bahkan Hisagi mulai mencoba untuk menelusupkan tangannya kedalam pakaian Nanao.

"Ukhh... He-hentikan, Hisagi!" tolak Nanao. Ia melepas paksa pelukan Hisagi. "Kau kenapa, sih, Hisagi? Beberapa hari ini kau berbeda."

"Bukankah sudah sering kubilang, aku begitu mencintaimu, Nanao.." ucap Hisagi sambil melangkah mendekati Nanao. Jantung Nanao semakin berdetak dengan kencang.

"I-itu.. Ah! Tidak, ikanku gosong!" seru Nanao mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Dan langsung sibuk mengurusi ikan yang sedang ia goreng.

Saat itu Hisagi hanya bisa menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang agak sedih.

***

Tempat kerja Hisagi.

"Jadi, orang yang kau cintai tidak membalas-balas perasaanmu, begitu?" tanya Kira ketika ia mendengar semua curahan hati Hisagi.

"Ya, begitulah.. Mungkin, salahku juga karena bilang kalau dia bisa memberi tahu perasaannya disaat dia mengetahui, apa dia sudah suka padaku atau tidak," balas Hisagi lesu.

"Aku sih, hanya bisa memberi saran. Kau serang saja dia," ucap Kira serius.

"Eh? T-tapi, kalau dia malah membenciku, bagaimana?" Hisagi mulai ragu-ragu dengan saran yang diberikan Kira padanya.

"Biasanya, seseorang itu kalau tidak diburu-buru, tidak akan mengerti perasaannya sendiri. Lebih baik, kau yang berinisiatif sendiri. Dan kalau nanti dia malah membencimu, itu adalah salah satu hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Tapi, siapa tahu 'kan dia malah jadi menyukaimu."

"Hmm.. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku sudah berjanji padanya kalau aku akan melindunginya, apapun yang terjadi. Apalagi hanya untuk urusan pribadi seperti ini. Aku pasti hanya akan membuat warna hidupnya kembali kelam." Ucap Hisagi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hhh... Ya sudahlah, lakukan saja sesuai dengan yang kau mau." Ucap Kira, lalu meninggalkan Hisagi.

"Nanao... Aku harus bagaimana agar kau membalas perasaanku?" gumam Hisagi mulai putus asa.

***

"Hisagi, kenapa kau bau alkohol seperti ini?!" tanya Nanao di apartemennya begitu melihat Hisagi dalam keadaan pusing-pusing dan bau alkohol.

"Ugh.. Aku putus asa.. Menunggumu untuk jatuh cinta padaku.." ucap Hisagi jujur. Jelas saja, karena saat ini ia sedang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk.

"Si-siapa bilang aku belum jatuh cinta padamu, Hisagi?" Nanao mendudukkan Hisagi, lalu pergi mencari lap basah.

"Jadi... Kau telah jatuh cinta padaku, Nanao?" tanya Hisagi sedikit sadar.

"I-itu... aku telah jatuh cinta padamu, mu-mungkin?" sahut Nanao sedikit bingung. Ia masih sibuk mencari-cari lap basah didapur.

"Nanao.. aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu.." tiba-tiba Hisagi memeluk Nanao dari belakang.

"Aku tahu, Hisagi..." ucap Nanao dengan wajah yang sangat merah

"Sangat.. Sangat.. Sangat.. Sekali mencintaimu.." ulang Hisagi.

"Be-berisik, aku sudah tahu itu..." balas Nanao kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap Hisagi.

"Nanao..." gumam Hisagi, ia melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh Nanao yang nyaman dan hangat itu. Lalu perlahan Hisagi mulai mengulum bibir Nanao dengan sangat nikmat. "Nghh.." desah Nanao.

***

Dengan perlahan, Hisagi meletakkan Nanao diranjangnya. Mulai mencumbu dengan nafsu bibir Nanao tangannya yang bebas mulai melucuti pakaian yang menghalangi tubuh mereka berdua. Kini mereka berdua telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupi tubuh mereka. "Uhh... Mmmhh.." desah Nanao disela-sela ciumannya dengan Hisagi.

"Nanao, aku mencintaimu..." bisik Hisagi ditelinga Nanao, hembusan nafasnya yang hangat membuat pipi Nanao merona merah. Hisagi mulai menciumi seluruh bagian lekuk tubuh Nanao. Menciumi leher jenjangnya menggigit kecil bagian sensitifnya, sehingga membuat Nanao sedikit mengerang kesakitan.

Belum puas dengan leher jenjang milik Nanao. Hisagi mulai menciumi dua tonjolan merah muda yang menyembul di dada Nanao, dilumatnya salah satu titik sensitif yang terletak di dada itu dengan lembut. Sehingga membuat Nanao mendesah pelan.

Sementara Nanao terus mendesah tak karuan ketika tangan kekar Hisagi mulai meraba-raba lekuk tubuhnya mulai dari wajah, tengkuk, dada, perut dan berakhir pada suatu titik tersensitifnya di pangkal paha.

"Boleh?" tanya Hisagi pada Nanao yang masih terlentang tidur dengan selangkangan yang terbuka lebar.

Nanao meneguk ludahnya. "A-aku.. Ta-takut.."

Hisagi tersenyum, lalu mengulum bibir Nanao dengan lembut. "Tenanglah, ini tidak akan sakit, kok!" bisik Hisagi mencoba meyakinkan Nanao.

"Ba-baiklah.. P-pelan-pelan, Hi-hisagi.."

Hisagi tersenyum simpul. "Bersiaplah." Perlahan-lahan ia menekankan 'barang pribadi'nya kedalam lorong kewanitaan Nanao. "Ahh.." erang Nanao kesakitan.

Hisagi tetap menjaga kecepatannya dalam memasuki tubuh Nanao. Awalnya hanya bagian pangkal_nya_ saja yang masuk. Tapi sedikit demi sedikit pun mulai masuk sepenuhnya kedalam lorong sensitif Nanao yang masih sempit. Terasa oleh Hisagi ketika barang pribadinya menerobos, bibir kewanitaan Nanao terasa menjepitnya. Nanao hanya mendesah, awal yang ia rasakan memang perih, namun lama-kelamaan permainan Hisagi membuatnya terbawa ke ambang kenikmatan. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Nghh..."

Desahan Nanao membuat Hisagi semakin bergairah, ia mulai mempercepat permainannya. Desahan Nanao semakin menjadi-jadi. Tubuhnya menggeliat-geliat seperti cacing.

"Aaaahhh..." Nanao mendesah keras dan akhirnya mengalami klimaksnya. Cairan hangat mengalir diantara kewanitaannya. Hisagi mencabut barang pribadinya pelan. "Nghhh.. Ahhh.." desah Nanao.

Setelah selesai bermain dengan nirwana dunia, Hisagi merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Nanao yang bermandikan peluh. Ia merengkuh Nanao dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hisagi.." bisik Nanao.

"Ya, aku juga.." balas Hisagi. "Nanao.."

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu lagi." ucap Hisagi dengan mantap.

"Terimakasih, Hisagi.."

***

Pagi hari, setelah malam cinta Hisagi dan Nanao.

"Nghh.. Ngantuk.."gumam Nanao. Nanao bangun lebih telat daripada Hisagi karena ia merasa sangat kelelahan setelah bercinta dengan Hisagi semalaman. Mengingat kejadian itu wajah Nanao merona merah.

Nanao segera membersihkan dirinya dikamar mandi, lalu memakai pakaian perginya.

"Pagi, Nanao!" sapa Hisagi dengan semangat di ruang makan.

"Pa-pagi.." balas Nanao, wajahnya memerah lagi karena mengingat semalam dirinya baru saja bercinta dengan Hisagi.

"Nanao? Kau mau pergi?" tanya Hisagi ketika melihat Nanao memakai pakaian dengan rapih.

"I-iya. Persediaan makanan di kulkas sudah habis, ja-jadi aku mau ke supermarket dulu." Jawab Nanao.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu hati-hati, ya!"

"I-iya, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.." ucap Nanao sambil tersenyum malu.

"Hati-hati, ya!" pesan Hisagi sambil terkikik geli melihat perubahan pada Nanao.

***

"Terima kasih, datang lagi, ya!" ucap si kasir pada Nanao yang baru saja membayar tagihan belanjaan di salah satu supermarket.

Saat Nanao sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke apartemennya. Ia mulai merasakan ada seseorang yang membuntutinya semenjak ia keluar dari supermarket. Nanao mempercepat langkah kakinya. Berharap si penguntit kehilangan jejaknya. Namun, nihil. Dua puluh meter sebelum sampai ke apartemen, sebuah tangan mencengkram kuat lengan kiri Nanao. Membuat Nanao mengerang kesakitan.

"Ah!! Lepaskan aku!" seru Nanao. Tidak ada yang mendengarkannya, jalanan daerah apartemen yang dipilih Hisagi memang sepi. "Eh? Pa-paman Kyouraku?!" Nanao terkejut ketika tangan yang mencengkramnya adalah tangan milik Kyouraku, paman yang sempat berniat untuk memperkosanya.

"Kemana saja kau, Nanaoku sayang? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" ucap Kyouraku, lalu ia menyeret Nanao ke sebuah gang kecil.

"Ka-kau mau apa?!!" bentak Nanao. Ia melangkah mundur menjauhi pria paruh baya itu. Namun, alhasil, ia malah terpojok di gang tersebut.

Kyouraku semakin mendekat kearah Nanao, senyuman iblis terukir dibibirnya. "Aku hanya menginginkanmu, sayang.."

"Pergi kau!!! Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu!!" teriak Nanao. Namun, Kyouraku tidak mengindahkan semua bentakkan Nanao. Ia semakin mendekat dan menghimpit tubuh Nanao. Melihat jaraknya dengan Kyouraku semakin mendekat, Nanao melemparkan barang belanjaan yang dipegangnya kearah Kyouraku.

"Percuma saja, sayang.." kata Kyouraku, "Pulanglah bersamaku, aku akan memuaskanmu, Nanao.."

"Tch! Aku tidak sudi!! Dasar, pria bajingan!!"

Dengan sigap Kyouraku mengunci kedua lengan Nanao, mencekramnya dengan kuat. "Ah, le-lepaskan!" erang Nanao.

Kyouraku tidak mempedulikan Nanao yanng terus meronta menolak gerakkan dari Kyouraku. Membuat Kyouraku semakin panas. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kyouraku langsung mengulum bibir Nanao dengan lumatan yang kasar.

"Mmph!!!"

***

"Nanao?" tiba-tiba Hisagi merasakan hal yang mengganjal dihatinya. Sehingga ia langsung pergi keluar apartemen untuk mencari Nanao. Hisagi bergegas, berlari sekuat tenaganya. Menuju supermarket terdekat.

"Hisagi? Kenapa terburu-buru seperti itu?" tanya Kira yang kebetulan sedang berada di supermarket.

"Ki-Kira.. hah.. hah.. Kau lihat Nanao?" tanya Hisagi dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Eh? Nanao? Tadi kulihat dia bersama seorang pria paruh baya dengan banyak jeng—" belum selesai Kira berbicara Hisagi langsung memotongnya.

"Dimana mereka?!" tanya Hisagi tidak sabar.

"Ta-tadi mereka berjalan kearah apartemen, la-lalu berbelok ke sebuah gang." Jawab Kira.

"Thanks!" Hisagi langsung berlari kearah gang yang dimaksudkan oelh Kira. 'Tch! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya!!!' batinnya.

Ia tahu mengapa dirinya sampai terburu-buru seperti ini. Hisagi khawatir jika pria bajingan itu mulai melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Nanao.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari. Ia berbelok kearah gang kecil. Matanya menyorotkan kebencian ketika melihat pria paruh baya itu menyentuh bibir Nanao dengan seenaknya. Diambilnya sebuah batang kayu yang tergeletak di gang tersebut. Lalu ia layangkan kearah belakang leher pria paruh baya tersebut sambil berteriak, "JANGAN SENTUH NANAO!!! KEPARAT!!!"

BUAKKK~

Hisagi berhasil membuat pria itu jatuh pingsan. Ia menoleh kearah Nanao yang masih gemetaran, karena _shock_ akan kejadian tadi. Tatapan matanya kosong, seolah tidak ada harapan.

Hisagi berjalan kearah Nanao, direngkuhnya tubuh lemah Nanao Ia merasakan getaran tubuhnya yang hebat. "Maafkan aku, Nanao. Aku terlambat.." bisik Hisagi mencoba menenangkan Nanao.

"Hi-Hisagi.. A-Aku ta-takut.." ucap Nanao gemetaran, tangannya menggenggam erat kaos yang dipakai oleh Hisagi.

"Ssstt.. Tenang Nanao, sekarang aku ada didekatmu, jangan takut." Hisagi membelai rambutnya dengan lembut.

Hisagi merogoh saku celananya, mencari ponsel. Ditekannya nomor yang tertuju pada sebuah kantor polisi. "Halo, selamat siang. Hisagi Shuuhei disini. Saya melaporkan, di Distrik 36, sebuah gang kecil dekat apartemen Takigawa, terjadi kasus perencanaan sebuah pemerkosaan pada seorang gadis. Tolong cepat kirim kawanan anda, dan tangkap si keparat ini."

"Baik. Terima kasih, beritanya. Kami akan segera kesana." Jawab polisi disebrang sana.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sirene mobil polisi terdengar oleh Hisagi. Menandakan bahwa polisi akan tiba dan segera menangkap pria yang berusaha memperkosa Nanao.

Tangan Kyouraku kini terborgol. Para polisi segera membawa Kyouraku kedalam mobil mereka dan akan disidang dipengadilan atas tuduhan percobaan pemerkosaan.

Saat di TKP, Nanao pingsan, karena sangat _shock. _Hisagi segera membawa Nanao ke apartemennya.

***

"Uhh.." gumam Nanao perlahan-lahan bangun. 'I-ini.. Di apartemen.. A-apa Hisagi menyelamatkanku lagi?' pikir Nanao yang masih sedikit merasakan pusing dikepalanya.

"Nanao? Kau sudah sadar rupanya," ucap Hisagi tiba-tiba muncul didalam kamar dengan mangkuk yag berisikan bubur.

"I-iya.. Ngg, kenapa aku ada disini?" tanya Nanao ragu-ragu namun ia sangat penasaran.

Hisagi pun menceritakan hal yang baru saja terjadi tadi siang. Nanao yang mendengarnya mulai menunjukkan air muka kesedihan.

"Maafkan aku, Hisagi.."

"Untuk apa? Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu. Karena kecerobohanku, kau jadi mengalami hal itu. Harusnya aku menjagamu," ucap Hisagi merasa bersalah.

Nanao tersenyum. Hisagi benar-benar baik padanya, ia terharu, air matanya mulai membasahi pipinya. Hisagi yang melihat Nanao tiba-tiba menangis langsung kebingungan. "Hisagi, terima kasih. Kau benar-benar baik padaku.." ucapnya sambil meneteskan air mata.

Hisagi pun reflek memeluk Nanao dengan lembut hingga tangisnya mereda. Ia mendongakkan wajah Nanao, menyentuh wajahnya yang cantik itu lalu mulai menciumnya dengan lembut penuh rasa cinta. Melihat Nanao yang tidak melawan tindakkannya, Hisagi perlahan mendorong tubuh Nanao hingga tertidur dikasurnya. Ia melanjutkan ciumannya, saling beradu lidah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Nanao. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin hidup denganmu, selamanya.." Bisik Hisagi.

"Aku juga, Hisagi.."

**END**

Hwaaa~ susah bikin lemon yang implisit -___- maaf ceritanya makin geje DX

Haduh mana itu si Kyouraku OOC abis lagi, ckck *dibankai*

Ini chapter udah dari bulan kemarin mau di publish, tapi entahlah... cukup ragu sama chapter ini.. hiksu ;(

DOUMO ARIGATOU yang udah review fic ini! m(_,_)m Gomen, belum bisa bales review... pokoknya Arigatou ya! :D


End file.
